List of destroyers by upgraded maximum stats
*All remodeled destroyers have 3 slots. *Since the Luck Stat is difficult to modernize, it is listed as Base(Max). * : Outstanding * : Above Average *The 7th column is the Night Battle firepower that is the sum of Firepower and Torpedo, for more information see Damage Calculation General Notes: * Highest performing Destroyers (not listed in any particular order): ** Fubuki Kai Ni at level 70, high AA and solid stats. Remodel has rare equipment Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. She's also a starter ship. ** Murakumo Kai Ni at level 70, high AA and solid stats and comes with rare equipment. Also is a starter ship like Fubuki. ** Shimakaze Kai at level 20, overall best in class stats, but higher resources consumption. Fourth highest night battle firepower of any destroyer '''(Same as Kawakaze Kai Ni), and second highest survivability. ** Yukikaze Kai at level 20, second-highest base Luck in-game, highest base luck stat of destroyers and overall best in class stats. ** Верный (Hibiki 2nd Remodel) at level 70 for anti-sub stat and HP, overall good stats. Can equip all Landing Crafts and torpedo bulges. ** Yuudachi Kai Ni at level 55, '''second highest firepower, overall best in class stats. Highest night battle firepower of any destroyer. ** Shigure Kai Ni at level 60, high in class Anti Air and overall good stats, fourth highest base luck in-game and third highest luck of all destroyers. ** Ayanami Kai Ni at level 70, highest in class firepower and overall good stats, except Anti Air, fourth highest Luck for a Destroyer. Third highest night battle firepower of any destroyer. ** Ushio Kai Ni at level 60, fair combat stats and high in class Anti Air, Luck, and ASW. ** Hatsushimo Kai Ni at level 70, with Evasion and Luck only a bit lower than Yukikaze and greater luck than her if maxed out. Also fourth highest Anti-Air stats, but average firepower. ** Akatsuki Kai Ni at level 70, highest LoS and solid stats comes with rare equipment. Seventh highest night battle firepower of any destroyer. ** Mutsuki Kai Ni, Kisaragi Kai Ni, and Satsuki Kai Ni have better stats than other Mutsuki-class and come with rare equipment while still retaining low consumption. They can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force). *** Satsuki Kai Ni has a special AACI that only requires a 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment). She can also equip all Landing Crafts. Also has the second Highest ASW ** Amatsukaze Kai has the highest survivability of any destroyer, but has only average firepower. Comes with the unique equipment New Model High Temperature High Pressure Boiler on remodel. ** The Akizuki class has the special ability to perform strong Anti-Air Cut-ins with unique setups, and has above average endurance and firepower after remodel at level 40. They also come with 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. But they have the lowest torpedo stats among destroyers, which make them ill-suited for surface night battles. **Isokaze B Kai and Hamakaze B Kai have the 2nd highest AA, right behind the Akizuki class. ** Kasumi Kai Ni at level 75, Sixth highest night battle firepower. Can equip all Landing Crafts. The Kai Ni form specifically is also the only destroyer capable of equipping the Fleet Command Facility. *** Kasumi Kai Ni B at level 88, has the fourth highest AA behind the Akizuki-classes, can still equip Daihatsu Landing Craft, and also triggers two unique AACI mechanics. She is the only destroyer capable of mounting Large Radars (except 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Radar Kai Ni). Be aware that she will lose the ability to equip Fleet Command Facility in this form. ** Ooshio Kai Ni at level 65, Fourth highest firepower, high torpedo and LoS. Fifth highest night battle firepower of any destroyer . Can equip all Landing Crafts. ** Kawakaze Kai Ni at level 75, has high firepower and torpedo. Fourth highest night battle firepower of any destroyer (same as Shimakaze). Can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force). ** Asashio Kai Ni at level 70, Second highest night battle firepower of any destroyer, Third Highest Firepower *** Asashio Kai Ni D at level 85 has the '''the second highest ASW '''and can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force). Also being one of the few Destroyers able to perform the Opening ASW with 2 Guns + 1 Type 4 Passive Sonar or with 2 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount (Late Model) + 1 Type 3 Active Sonar before Marriage (Requires an ASW of 88 that is achieved more or less at level 98) * Yuugumo-class yields rare equipment after being remodeled: Yuugumo/Hayashimo/Takanami a Type 22 Surface Radar, Makigumo/Naganami/Kiyoshimo a Type 3 Active Sonar, and Takanami/Kazagumo a Skilled Lookouts * Libeccio Kai and Asashimo Kai have the third highest base ASW stats, and both also come with rare equipment. * Z1 and Z3 both start with 3 slots available and have unbuildable equipment. Also, completing the mission to obtain Z1 is required to construct the unique battleship Bismarck in LSC. Their Zwei forms have slightly above average non-offensive stats and consumption. * Mutsuki-class and Kamikaze-class have low ammo consumption. Consider using them in expeditions. * Tashkent Kai is the only destroyer to have 4 slots, and also the only destroyer to default to medium range. * Samuel B. Roberts is the only destroyer to start at slow speed. However, her speed can be increased to fast with only an . * Johnston, Fletcher, Samuel B. Roberts Kai and Jervis Kai are the only destroyers capable of performing OASW regardless of their ASW stat even without a SONAR. See Also * Notable ships by class - Reddit intermediate players' guide Category:Destroyers